


It's 3am and I'm not Tired

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [33]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Couch Sex, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve arrives home early morning after two months and sleeping is the last thing on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3am and I'm not Tired

"Seriously? Now?" Danny asked as he yawned, Steve hugging him from behind like a limpet, his evident arousal pressing against him too.

Steve huffed a laugh against the back of his neck and squeezed him tighter. "I'm sorry, is now not convenient for you? Were the two months apart not long enough?"

"No, no, I'm not complaining," Danny said, giving in and leaning back against him. "It's just - well it's late and you've been travelling for god knows how long and I really didn't think you'd be up for it."

"Two months Daniel," Steve repeated, taking a deep breath that made Danny shiver, like maybe Steve was drinking in his scent, his desire obviously growing as his hands slid down past his belly to the waistband of his boxers. "Did I mention that? And you thought I'd want to wait because it's – 3am?"

"Could we at least make it up to the bedroom before you -," Danny started, before his words were cut off by a soft moan, Steve's teeth snagged at his ear lobe as his hand slid further beneath his shorts. "Okay, the couch seems like a good place to start."

Steve made his approval of that idea by maneuvering them to the couch, backing Danny slowly over to it before following him down onto it, stretching over him and kissing his mouth hungrily. Danny tried to keep up but Steve seemed intent on devouring him and so contentedly lay on the couch at ease while Steve kissed him all over his face, neck, collarbone, hands roving all over his body at the same time.

Steve straddled him and knelt up, tugging at the buttons of his shirt before pulling it off quickly, t-shirt following quickly. Danny just lay back and grinned in amusement, enjoying the strip show. He ran his hands up Steve's torso and pectorals as Steve paused and looked down at him with a look full of love and lust.

"I missed you," Steve said simply, leaning down to kiss him, slowly this time. Danny wrapped his arms around his shoulders, enjoying having him home safe and sound again. 

"I missed you too," Danny replied, hands running through his hair and down his back, reacquainting himself with the feel of his lover, the curves of his toned body. His fingers grazed over something and he frowned, lifting up to try and look but the angle wasn't right. Still, there was something there, a cut, maybe even stiches, that hadn't been there before. Steve looked shiftily at him, giving a small shrug. Danny looked at him closely and carefully. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Steve replied, moving in for a kiss again.

Danny couldn't stop his fingers from touching around the spot and Steve pulled away, giving a wary smile. "Look, you can give me a full body inspection later okay? Right now I've other body parts I'd prefer you to be paying attention too."

Danny snorted and moved his hands down to cup Steve's ass. He still had his pants on, but they left little to the imagination the way they stretched over Steve's butt. "Happy too, long as you promise me you're really okay."

"Promise," Steve said, sealing the promise with a small kiss. He made to move down Danny's body but Danny pulled him close again, content for the moment to reconnect via lips, tongue and teeth until they were both panting against one another.

"Fuck I missed kissing you," Steve smiled against his mouth, gasping and moaning as their bodies grinded naturally against one another. "Missed everything about you."

"Stop talking and get your pants off you lovesick idiot," Danny laughed, stealing kisses before Steve could move into a position to unbuckle his belt. Steve laughed along with him, feeling the mutual delight of being back with his lover after so long apart. He finally managed to disentangle himself from Danny's hold to sit up and tackle his belt, then his button and zipper, despite Danny's impatient fingers getting in the way. He paused long enough to help Danny push his boxers down his thighs, moaning as Danny's hand managed to push down his pants and wrap around his cock at the same time.

"C'mere," Danny pulled at him impatiently, Steve didn't delay, lying closer and they both gasped and groaned at the connection, Danny's hand guiding their cocks together. "Ah yes babe that feels good."

Steve stuttered into a rhythm, the feel of Danny's cock sliding against his own and the scent of his lover in his nostrils as Danny's gasps filled the air were a little too much to take for a minute or so. Two months too long in his opinion and he drank in every moment of the reconnection with his lover. Danny's other hand anchored him lightly, keeping their hips aligned and eventually they moved fluidly together, despite still being half clothed, sharing breaths and small huffs of laughter as they remembered how much better it was when they were together.

The enjoyment twisted into passion and pleasure and Steve watched as Danny's breath got tighter, his eyes closing in a sweet ecstasy as he arched harder up against him, his hand beginning to lose rhythm between them. Steve knew that look, knew Danny was losing himself. Steve loved to watch him unravel; it always drove him into his own oblivion watching his lover come undone. Steve pushed himself up a little, reaching between them until he could take Danny's cock in a firm grip, knowing just how to pull, the right pressure, the right rhythm. Danny gasped, eyes flying open to connect with his, both his hands now gripping onto Steve's body.

"Steve, fuck, yes baby," Danny breathed out, hungry for the pleasure that was pooling deep in his gut. Steve jerked his cock faster, urging him over the edge, rubbing his thumb firmly over Danny's cock head and watching his lover moan gratefully, feeling his cock pulse and his hand became loose as Danny painted his belly with white, creamy come. Steve used the slick and the sight of his partners undoing to pull himself over the edge, jacking his cock over and over and watching Danny until he came with a satisfied yell, creaming Danny's stomach with his jizz, jacking his cock for every drop.

He collapsed against Danny with a satisfied hiss and Danny wrapped his arms around him happily.

"Fuck babe," Danny said with a grin against his ear. "Good to have you home."

"Been a while since we did it on the couch," Steve laughed into the crease of his neck and shoulder.

"Forgot how fun it can be," Danny replied, giving him a squeeze. "Or how messy."

"Yeah," Steve smiled, lifting up a little to kiss the tip of his nose. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not complaining," Danny smiled. "Course, we gotta make it up the stairs to wash down."

"Gimme a few minutes," Steve said, hunkering down again, enjoying the rise and fall of Danny's chest against his. "To catch my breath. I think you broke me."

"I broke you?" Danny said, giving him a soft dig in the side. "You arrive home in the middle of the night, seduce me, fuck me on the couch and I get the blame for breaking you Steven?"

"It's because you're so sexy," Steve argued his case happily. "Not my fault I can't keep my hands off you. That's all on you, being so - fuckable."

"And here I thought you always wanted me for my brain rather than my looks," Danny chided with a smile.

"Pah, not likely," Steve laughed, wincing when Danny dug a finger sharply into his side. "Hey, ouch watch it, I'm tender."

"You said you were okay," Danny retorted. "In fact you promised."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm still a little bruised and achy," Steve muttered, hoping for sympathy. Danny just peered at him with a serious look in his eyes. Steve gave him a half smile and kissed him apologetically. "Yes, I promised and yes, I'm okay honestly. Apart from the four stiches on my back. And slight bruising on my shoulder which is totally healing up real nice now."

"Upstairs," Danny said giving him a push. "We can shower and I can give you that full body inspection you mentioned before, check you over myself."

Steve grinned and clamored off him, pulling his pants to rights in the process as Danny stood and straightened himself out.

"If I pass inspection do we get a round two?" Steve asked him as he pulled him towards the stairs.

Danny snorted as he was led up the stairs, "Steven, you do realize at some point the sun will rise and we will have to start the day."

"Yeah but that's hours away," Steve replied as they reached the bedroom. "We're both wide awake now, so why wait until later?"

"You're incorrigible," Danny laughed, pressing close to him as they moved into the bathroom and Steve turned on the shower. Danny kissed along Steve's spine, putting his arms around him just to enjoy the feel of having Steve back in his arms.

"I'm in love," Steve pointed out.

"Aww," Danny cooed against him with a smile. "You'll say anything to get me into bed."

"Damn right," Steve agreed.

~

The buzz of Danny's cell phone woke Steve up with a start, its high pitched ringtone piercing through his sleep. Danny muttered incoherently beside him and Steve reached out, plucking the offending cell from the side table and blindly pressing buttons just to get it to stop, putting it to his ear.

"McGarrett?" He mumbled, opening his bleary eyes.

"Steve?" Chin asked in surprise. "You're home?"

"Yeah, just," Steve said with a yawn. "Everything okay?"

"Double homicide," Chin informed him gravely. "No details yet other than they were found around an hour ago by a couple of surfers out catching some early waves. I'm heading down now to liaison with Max and Kono."

"How'd we know it's a homicide?" Steve asked, half hoping it were a surfing accident gone horribly wrong.

"The bullet holes in their heads," Chin replied dryly. "I take it you'll inform Danny."

"Yeah, send the location, we'll be there ASAP," Steve sighed, feeling Danny groan silently against him. "Thanks, bye."

"What time is it?" Danny asked without lifting up from where he lay curled up against Steve's chest.

"Uh, 05.47," Steve replied as he looked at Danny's phone. "At least we got a few hours’ sleep."

"Huh," Danny huffed heavily against him and sat up a little. “Yeah, that makes all the difference. You know I was sleeping like a baby, could have gotten in a decent seven hours rest. Instead, you arrive home like the energizer bunny on steroids and I’m up half the night.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when we were on the couch,” Steve laughed, sitting up and pushing Danny to sit up in the process. “Or in bed, especially not that third time.”

“May be regretting that third time a little bit right now,” Danny muttered as he hauled himself out from the comfort of the bed and Steve’s warm body. “We aren’t kids any more babe.”

His phone buzzed and Danny grimaced as he opened a drawer for underwear and socks, knowing it was Chin sending the details of the crime scene location.

“We got time to shower?” Danny asked, going to the wardrobe. His legs felt like jelly, his vision felt blurry and he needed a gallon of coffee to get him motivated.

“I don’t think Chin or Kono would appreciate us showing up smelling of sex and sweat,” Steve pointed out to him.

“Showers are overrated,” Danny grumbled, grabbing pants and a shirt, putting them on the bed. “Seriously. Will you go make me a pot of coffee? I’m dying here.”

“How’s about we cut the shower time down by going in together and I treat us to coffee on the way,” Steve suggested, heading into the bathroom before Danny could protest at how such a plan could backfire.

“Steven, we have a crime scene to get to and I feel like I’m sleep walking,” Danny chided, following him into the bathroom and holding in a groan of appreciation as Steve leaned over the tub to mess around with the shower unit. “And you’re suggesting we shower together. Really, priorities-“

Steve turned and grinned to him, “That’s the thing Danno; I think I’m growing up, being all adult and shit – because I landed back on the island yesterday at like 1am and I could have stayed at Pearl after the quick debrief, but my first thought – my priority, was getting back to you. You are my priority; everything else just sorta has to line up.”

Danny yawned, gave a small stretch and rubbed a clenched fist against his eyes without saying anything at first. He blinked and stumbled towards Steve looking half awake, putting a hand on Steve’s chest as he peered up at him with an inquisitive eye.

“Who are you and what have you done with my partner, lover and best friend Steve McGarrett? Because these last few hours I’ve been dealing with some kind of love sick sex monster and it’s all absolutely amazing and awesome but seriously – what happened to him?”

Steve grinned, barked out a laugh and pushed and poked Danny into the shower. They washed, rinsed and dried off in record time considering and were dressed and stumbling out of the door within fifteen minutes of Chin calling in the crime. Danny sank into the Camaro with a sigh, pulled on his seat belt and closed his eyes.

“Wake me when there is coffee babe.”

He heard Steve give a small laugh, didn’t need to look to see the smug grin on his face. Danny wasn’t complaining though, far from it, it was a relief having Steve home where he belonged. He just wasn’t sure the early morning sex marathons were something they could make a habit of.

“Pity,” He whispered under his breath.

“What was that Danno?” Steve asked him.

“Coffee, black, extra shot, no sugar,” Danny replied. They could talk about their sex life at a more convenient time.

~ fin ~


End file.
